1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket for a recessed light, and more particularly to a bracket with a light securing device extending out of the bracket for holding a light and a junction box securely mounted on the bracket such that the user is able to have capability to use available room in the ceiling for mounting a recessed light.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional recessed light bracket (5) is shown in FIG. 5 and has a through hole (51) defined through the bracket (5), a light securing ring (52) securely fitted with a periphery defining the through hole (51) for holding a light bulb in the bracket (5) and a junction box (53) mounted on a top face of the bracket (5). A pair of supporting tracks (54) is provided on opposite sides of the bracket (5) such that the user is able to mount the recessed light bracket (5) in ceiling supports (not shown) with the supporting tracks (54).
When this kind of conventional recessed light bracket (5) is in use and the space remaining in the ceiling is limited, the user will have difficulty trying to mount the bracket (5). That is, a space defined in the ceiling must have a dimension at least the same as a dimension of the bracket (5), otherwise the space in the ceiling is not able for fitting the bracket (5). Because the light securing ring (52) is directly mounted in the through hole (51) of the bracket (5), the space must be large enough for receiving the bracket (5). Therefore, if the space is not enough, the user will have to abandon setting up a recessed light in certain locations in the ceiling.
Related information is, for example, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,423 issued to Hentz et. al. on Nov. 25, 1997.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved bracket for a recessed light to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved bracket for a recessed light. The bracket has a base and a light securing device extending out of the base so that the bracket is compact and available for fitting in a compact space.
Another objective of the present invention is that the light securing device is a bar with two distal ends securely connected to the base and an annular portion for engaging with a light bulb.
Still another objective of the present invention is that the light securing device is a disk with a portion thereof securely engaged with a bottom face of the base.
A further objective of the present invention is that the light securing device further has a retainer oppositely provided on the base so that there is no need for hanger bars to support the bracket.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.